<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SQUIP by A_Billion_Sorrys_918</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561940">SQUIP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Billion_Sorrys_918/pseuds/A_Billion_Sorrys_918'>A_Billion_Sorrys_918</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Gen, Not Richjake, SQUIP - Freeform, platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Billion_Sorrys_918/pseuds/A_Billion_Sorrys_918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SQUIP:</p><p>  This is an AU of when Rich went to Jake’s house before the party.</p><p>TW: ALCOHOL CONSUMPTION</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Dillinger &amp; Rich Goranski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SQUIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake misses Rich.</p><p>  The real Rich. The Rich who would get into arguments with homophobes on his Twitter. The Rich who hates musicals but would still join just because Jake did, and would end up having a blast. The Rich who would trip and fall during soccer and Jake would have to cover for him.</p><p>  This isn’t the Rich he knows. Not the one who bullies that nerd just for existing. What happened? Jake was going to find out.</p><p>  There they were, in Jake’s room. Sometimes, Jake would sneak in a beer.</p><p>  It’s been Jake and his college aged sister there to pay the bills. Even then, she’s normally trying to work just to save herself Jake from homelessness.</p><p>  Jake doesn’t mind. It’s better than being homeless. Sometimes, it’s even better than his parents actually being there.</p><p>  Rich was a short guy with bleach blond hair with a red streak in the middle of it. It must be coincidental, or Jake making a big deal of something that really isn’t, but the streak, to him, was a representation of Rich’s downfall.</p><p>  “Have you heard about Chloe?” Was the first thing he asked me.</p><p>  “What do you think?” Jake asked, his eyebrows up. “I’d rather not talk about Chloe right now.”</p><p>  Jake scooched closer to Rich. “What happened to you? We used to be really good friends.”</p><p>  Rich rolled his eyes. “I just grew up. Hey, how’s Christine?”</p><p>  Jake was upset that Rich ignored what he asked, but he answered anyways.</p><p>  “We broke up.” He responded. Rich’s eyes immediately went into pity. “It wasn’t a big deal. We’re still friends, we just thought we aren’t compatible together.” Jake immediately detracted. The last thing he wants is for Richard Goranski to feel bad for him.</p><p>  “Man, that sucks.” Rich gave me a red solo cup. Jake put it on his dresser.</p><p>  “Hey. Can we not drink? I miss you for you.”</p><p>  “Oh. No problem.” Rich agreed. “Hey, can I tell you something?”</p><p>  “Me first.” Jake said, lifting up his index finger. “What happened to you? Ever since sophomore year, you’ve been acting different. What’s it about?”</p><p>  “Well…” Rich hesitates and scratching his chin, as if there’s some voice in his head he’s asking to answer that. “Can you keep a secret?”</p><p>  “Oh, yeah. Sure. What is it?” Jake leaned towards Rich.</p><p>  “So, there is this pill. It’s supposed to make you cool and all.”</p><p>  “Dude, why didn’t you tell me you wanted to write science fiction?”</p><p>  Rich just laughed, but Jake’s face remained dead neutral.</p><p>  “No, it’s not science fiction.” Rich says, after seeing that Jake wasn’t laughing. “I mean, I literally have it. I have one for you too, it may benefit you.”</p><p>  “What? I can’t tell if you’re messing with me, Goranski.” Jake elbowed him in a friendly manner.</p><p>  “Try it for yourself.”</p><p>  “I think I’ll refuse this one.” I give the pill back to him. “And, if you can, I think you should refuse it too.”</p><p>  “Hang on a sec.” Rich said. “Can I have the beer? It’s the only way to stop the pill. Ow!”</p><p>  Rich rubbed his head. His eyes were watery, but no tears were being formed. “Help me. Help me please.”</p><p>  Jake did not know to believe him or not, but it was too late. He took the cup and started drinking out of it, then collapsed on the floor.</p><p>  “Rich!”</p><p>  Shaking him couldn’t have been helping, Jake thought, but apparently it was. Rich woke up as if nothing happened.</p><p>  “Phew, that monster is out of me. For a little bit at least.”</p><p>  “Is there any way it can be permanently out?” Jake asked, lifting Rich up.</p><p>  “Yeah, I think.”</p><p>  “What is it?”</p><p>  “I’m not telling you.”</p><p>  “Why not?”</p><p>  “Because, I’m better with it.” Rich shrugged. “See, I’m cool with it. I’m actually rad with it.”</p><p>  “You were more rad without it!” Jake proclaims. “Richard Goranski, you’re better than this. I know who you really are. Why do you think you need the SQUIP? Be honest.”</p><p>  Full tears were now traveling Rich’s red cheeks. “Because, I’m not cool. No one likes me without it. Not Brooke, not Chloe, not Jenna—”</p><p>  “But, I do.” Jake held his hand. It was sweaty, most from his fear. “Jake, I’m sorry. I should just go.”</p><p>  “No, why do you think you aren’t cool?” Jake runs after him. “You’re very cool. I care about you, Rich. Tell me what is going on? Why do you think you aren’t cool?”</p><p>  “…’Cause I’m bi.”</p><p>  Rich, after realizing what he just said, runs from Jake’s house.</p><p>  “Rich. Wait! Rich!”</p><p>  Jake runs after him, but there was no point. He was on his front lawn</p><p>  “Before you go, what is this pill called?”</p><p>  Rich bites his lip. “SQUIP.” He says, before hopping onto his bike and leaving Jake behind to think. Jake closes the door.</p><p>  So, that’s what ruined him. SQUIP.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>